Rachel and her family
by Red The POKEMON MASTER
Summary: Rachel, Puck, and Quinn move to Lima with there mother Shelby. Rachel is the Alpha wolf. Puck is a wolf to. Quinn is adopted but she know that they are wolfs. Santana is the nerd at school she is into super hero's and she has glasses. RACHEL AND SANTANA are the MAIN COUPLE ;-) Rated M just in case.
1. Rachel and Her Family

**I don't own glee! This is a Rachel and Santana story. Rachel and Quinn are adopted sisters. Puck is her real brother in this story**

**Rachel is scared she will hurt people with her wolf.**

**Rated M (just in case, my mind will 'wonder')**

**Rachel's POV...**

Noah, Quinn, and I got out of Shelby's car. I looked at the house and gasped at the size of it. "Mom, this is big". She nodded and went to the door and open it. "Go pick your rooms". She shouted at us and we all ran in pushing each other out of the way. I went inside of this room that has a great view of the woods in the back. I smiled and shouted. " I got my room losers!" I heard them groaned. I smiled and looked at the window with a house next to it. I saw the most beautiful girl I ever seen in my life. I whimpered. I tried to get out but someone grabbed me and held me. "Let go I have to go!" I growled trying to break free."Rachel". I herad my moms calming voice. I calmed down and gulped. "Did I just imprint on a human?" I asked shaking. I felt my mom nodding. I started to sobbed. "I can't mommy not after..." I said sobbing harder. She held me till my sobs subsided. There was a knock at the door. "Noah would you get that". Our mom said in a normal voice, knowing Noah heard. I sighed and snuggled closer to her. "Mom". Noahed yelled. We both came down and I stopped seeing the girl I saw before. I backed away and ran out back shifting in the woods running a little.

**Quinns POV...**

I saw Rachel backing away and running to the back. I Knew what happened. I went up to the girl. "Hi, I'm Quinn Berry". I said smiling and holding out my hand. She shook it. "Hi, I-i'm Santana". She said with a smile. " Do you think you can show me and my siblings the town tomorrow?" I ask knowing that Rachel needs to get over it and that it was not her fault. She looked shock, but nodded. "Great, well I need to go and find my sister". I said shutting the door. "You know Rachel is going to kill you". Noah said with a smirk. "I know but it was not her fault."

**Pucks POV...**

I nodded. "Well I'm going to go find her". I said walking to the back door. I ran and shifted into my wolf and went to go find Rachel. I ran all over the place, but I found her in human form crying. I shifted back into my human form and sat next to her. " Jewbro its not your fault that-". I was cut off. "Don't you DARE say her name!" Rachel growled out. "Sorry". I mumbled. She sighed. "No I'm sorry". She said hugging me. I hugged back. After a hour she wanted to go home. We raced home. She won the race. We ate and finished unpacking. We went bed after watching a movie.


	2. The day out

**I don't own Glee.**

**Shelby's POV...**

I woke up to Rachel howling. Not your normal wolf howl, but a scared howl. I was in Rachel's room not a second later. "Shh baby, your safe". I said rubbing her hair, sitting beside her. I kept repeating that sentence till she calmed down. I smiled and got up to leave when Rachel whimpered. " Mommy, don't leave me..." She mumbled brokenly. "Baby I'm right here". I said holding her. She fell back to sleep with me next to her. I fell back to sleep. The next time I woke was when Rachel alarm goes off. I sat up yawning and stretching. I looked down and saw Rachel still asleep. I smiled and went down to the kitchen and started breakfast. I heared Quinn yell bacon and I started chuckling. I got finished cooking and I saw that Quinn was dressed and the first one down. Rachel came next still in boxers and a T-shirt. I sighed when I heard Noah still sleeping. " Noah if you don't get down here in five seconds, you are grounded from the TV!" I yelled. I heard banging and smiled. "I got to work today, are you going to be fine till I get off?" I asked the girls. "Yeah we should, we are going into town". Quinn said smiling. I nodded smiling. I kissed both there heads and Noah's when he got down. I went out the door and into the car and driving to work.

**Rachel's POV...**

After I finished eating I up to my room and changed into black skinny jeans, black plain shirt that showed myn abs, fingerless gloves, and blood red converse. I put on and black beanie and smiled at my reflection. I went back down. There was a knock at the door and went to open it,, but Noah grabbed and Quinn opened it. I froze seeing the girl. " Hi, Santana". Quinn said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Puck" Noah said using his nickname. She waved. She looked at me and I looked back. " Last but not least this Rachel". Quinn had said to Santana. "Are y'all ready to go?" Santana asked. "Yes we are." Quinn said. We went to Noah's truck. Quinn got in front with Noah and me and this Santana girl got in the back. "I see you super hero's." I said looking at her outfit. She nodded looking down. "I think its cool." I said grinning. She looked up shocked. "R-really?" She asked. I nodded. She showed us around town. We were at the mall when my stomach growled. Santana giggled. I looked down with a small blush. "Let's go eat!" Noah yelled pulling me to the food court. Quinn smiled and shakes her head. I ordered Santana something and me. She looked at me. "You didn't have to." She mumbled looking at the food. I smiled. "I wanted to." She nodded and started eating. I ate all my food. After we were down we walked around. "Hey looked its the super nerd!" Two girls yelled laughing. I turned around. "Shut up!" I growled. They looked at me scared. Noah grabbed my arm and I calmed down. I gulped. "Can we go home now." Now I mumbled. Noah nodded. We left. Noah put me in the front. Quinn and Santana sat in back. We left the mall and was heading home. Once we got home I ran to the back and shifted. Quinn and Noah said bye to Santana.


	3. The Nightmare and First Day Of School

**I don't own Glee.**

**Quinn's POV...**

After Santana left, I pulled put my phone and called mom.

_"Hello." She answered_

_"Mom! Its Rachel she growled an angry wolf growl and she wouldn't talk on the way home and-."_ I was cut off by her.

_"Quinnie have Noah go after her and you go set up the punching bag and her music." _

_"Okay mom." _I hanged up and told Noah want mom said.

He nodded and ran to the backyard shifting as he goes. I went to the basement and hanged up the punching bag and went to the CD player and put in Rachel's songs. I went back up and sat on the couch. I sighed and rubbed my hhead, closing my eyes.

**Noah's POV...**

I sinffed around and found Rachel's sent. I ran following the sent. I found her eating a bunny. She looked up and growled at me. I stopped and bowed my head showing I was no threat. She barked and I looked back at her. She shifted back and I did to. "Rachel let's go punch the punching bag." She looked at me and shook her head. I looked at her confused. "I'm not in the mood, I just want to be normal." She said letting the tears fall. I walked closer to her and hugged her. She hugged back. "You are normal." I said softly. I picked her up and ran back home. "Noah!" She yelled. I shook my head. We got home and saw that mom was there. I put Rachel down and she ran to mom. Me and Quinn went up to our rooms.

**Shelby's POV...**

"Lets go down to the basement and talk." I said rubbing her hair. She nodded and we went to the basement. She put on her boxing gloves and started hitting the bag. "Rachel did you hurt anyone?" I asked. She shooked her head hitting the bag harder. I kept asking her questions. "Does Santana know." She hit the bag so hard that it broke. "I don't know." She said looking down. I nodded. "Go run, but be back before dark." She nodded and left. I sighed and started to think. I went back up and went to my bedroom pulling out a baby book with Rachels name on it. I looked though it and started to cry. Quinn came in. She sat next to me. "Did Rachel turn when she was still a kid. I nodded. "It scared her so much, she thought she was a monster." I closed the book and looked outside. After a while me and Quinn went to start dinner. It was after we finished when Rachel came back. She went to her and slammed the door.

**Rachel's POV..**

I looked at myself and saw a monster. I sighed and took PFF my clothes and put on a pair of boxers and a shirt and got into bed. I fell asleep. After a while I woke up screaming her name. I hugged myself and cried. I got up and went downstairs and warmed me up some milk. I drankmit and went to the couch and fell asleep. The next time I woke was mom shaking me awake. "You have school in a hour." She said to me. I nodded and went upstairs to my room and changed. I put on baggy black pants, my red converes, a shirt that says 'Go fuck off' I comb my hair and put on my beanie. I looked at myself and sighed. I went back down and ate fast then I went to my Black and Red Mustang. I saw Santna leaving her house and started walking. I drove next to her. "You need a ride?" She nodded and got in. I turned on the radio. We both started to think. We got to school and we both walked in. I got my shecled and Santana took it." We have all morning classes together." She said grinning. My wolf wagged her tail. "Great." I said grinning. We went to her locker first and then to mine. I saw Quinn talking to a cheerleader with blond hair. "Who is that?" I asked pointing to the girl. Santana looked. "She is the HBIC." She said. I looked at her confused. "Head bitch in charge, she is really nice, she is one of the cheerleaders who leave me alone." She said. I nodded. I smelled two sweating football players coming. "Hey loser!" They yelled laughing. Santana turned around and I got in front of her before the red stuff hit her. There was silence. "I glared at the two jocks. "Run." I whispered. The two ran away. Quinn was next to me. "Let's I got you extra clothes." I nodded and waled with her. After the indeant the rest of the was uneventful. "Hey Rachel, can you come with me to glee?" Santana asked me. "Yeah. "I said grinning. "Great, come on." She said grinning. She took me to the choir room and I sat next to her. The teacher looked surprise. "Are you joining?" He asked. I shook my head. "Santana asked me to come and that's all." He nodded and continued. After a hour we were free to to go. I took Santana home and I went inside grinning. I told mom that my first day was great.


	4. Love is True

**I don't own Glee.**

**Im going to be doing three chapters a day or at least try. I may do a 4. **

**Rachel's POV...**

The rest of the week was in uneventful, but Friday was hell. Let's start from the beginning.

I was getting ready when my wolf was trying to get out. I fell to the floor clenching my shirt. I closed my eyes and herad what my wolf said. I let it take over me. I jumped out of the window and ran where Santana was at. When I got there, there was three guys kicking at her. I growled and ran between them. I growled at them and snapped at them. They back up then ran off. I turned around and whimpered licking Santana's face. "Good wolf." She mumbled wincing. I whimpered and licked her face again. She past out. I put her on my back and ran back to my house. I saw my mother was there glaring at me then her gazed went to Santana. She open the door for me. I went to the living room and put her on the counch. I licked her face againg , nudging the side of her face. Shelby went to touch and I growled ready to attack. "Rachel I'm going to help Santana." She said softly. I stopped and licked her hand. "I know sweetie." She said. Now go get ready and I'll take care of Santana." I changed back and went to bet finished getting ready. I got finished and kissed Santana's head and then left. When I got to school I found the three boys and growled. "Hey!" I shouted getting the attioion of everybody. "You like beating up girls!" I said coldly. "You think your all men, but guess what you are weak, sick,little fuckers!" I shouted. There face turned red and they charged at me. I saw Noah come and beside me. I punched one in the face then keened him in the cotch. Noah beat up the other to. "I was right you are weak little fuckers." I said spitting on them. I walked away. The head cheerleader came up to me. "Hi, I'm Brittany." She said smiling. I nodded to her. "Rachel." I said getting out my books. What you did was cool. I nodded again. Quinn came up to us. "Rachel where's Santana. I froze and Quinn saw. "Hey Brittany what don't we go to class." She said to Brittany. Brittany nodded. "We will talk later." She said before catching up to Brittany. I sighed and went to class. It was after school and I raced home. "When I got there I saw Santana was gone. I started to whimper and looked around. "She is at home" I heard my mother say. I ran to her house and knocked on the door. A woman answered the door. "Yes." She said softly. "Is Santana here." I asked. "She is up in her room. The woman said. "Can I go see her?" I asked. She nodded and let me past. I walked to her room. I knocked softly. I walked in and saw her sleeping. I kissed her forehead. I sat next to her. "Santana, I'm a wolf and your my mate." I said even though she is asleep. I kissed her head. I walked out and went to my room.

**Santana's POV...**

I felt someone kiss me on the head. "Santana, I'm a wolf and your my mate." I heard Rachel say. She kissed my head one more and left. I open my eyes and started to think. _'Rachel Berry, is a wolf and I'm her mate...whatever that mean,' _I kept thinking. I got and limped to my lap top. I search up a wolfs mate. I read and gasped. "Rachel loves me." I said to myself. I put on shoes and went to the Berry's household. I knock. Rachel got the door. "I know what you are." I blurted out without thinking. Rachel stared at me wide eyes and ran away. "Wait." I said. She stopped and I walked in. "I love you to, I fell in love with you from the first time I set my eyes on you." She turned around. "You do." She asked grinning. I nodded. Ran and hugged me.


	5. The First Date

**I don't own Glee!:-( **

**Quinn's POV...**

I got home from school and I saw Rachel and Santana hugging. "Well what happened here?" I asked with a smirk. Rachel glared at me. "I should get back to bed." Santana said, letting go of Rachel. Santana left and I looked back at Rachel. "Did Santana get beat up?" I asked. Rachel nodded. "By the three boys I beat up at school." Rachel said coldly. I nodded. "So are you two girlfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked smiling. Rachel blushed. "I'm going to take her out tomorrow and asked her then." She said sitting on the couch. Does she know that your a wolf and about her?" I asked sitting next to to her. "She knows that I'm a woof but not about her." I nodded. "How bout you and Brittany?" She asked smiling. I blushed and got up. "Nothing." I said quickly. "Aww, Quinnie has a crush." She said laughing. "I hate you." I mumbled. "You love me." She said still laughing.

**Rachel's POV...**

I stopped laughing. "You should ask her out." I said looking at her. "I will but not now, I want to get to know her." Quinn said. I nodded understanding. I got up. "I'm going to my room." I said getting up. I went to my room and laid on my bed, thinking. I sat up and looked out my window, seeing Santana. I open my window and this a pen at her window. She looked over and smiled. She open her window. "Are free around 12:00pm?" I asked. She nodded. "Great, dress in your normal clothing?" I said smiling. "Why?" She asked. "I'm taking you on a date tomorrow." I said. She grinned. "My mom is calling me, see you tomorrow." I said shouting the window. I left my room and walked downstairs. "You need me mom." I said. She nodded. "I want you to go and grabbed me a rabbit, were going to have your favorite." She said. I nodded and ran to the woods and shifting to my wolf. I came back with four rabbits. My mom started dinner and I went up to my room and started planing the date. I went back down after an hour and ate my rabbit. I then played with Noah and Quinn. I then went to bed. The next day I got up around 11:00am. I started getting ready. I got ready by 11:50am. I went down and went outside. I walked up to Santana's house and knock. She open the door and pulled me my car. "Someones excited." I said opening her door and letting her in. She blushed. I smiled and got in. We drove to a small dinner and went in. I held her hand. We sat in the back corner. The waitress came and we ordered. We started to talk and our food came. We went to the park and walked around. We were out all day and I took Santana back home. "Umm, Santana will you be my girlfriend." I asked looked at her. She looked at me and smiled. "Yes!" She yelled happily and kissed me. I kissed back. I went home after saying bye. I went to my room and jumped up and down.


	6. School, Glee, Bullies Oh My!

**i don't own glee. **

**Rachel's POV...**

I got and got dressed. I walked down seeing mom, Quinn, and Noah eating. I sat down and started to eat. I finished and then I went to the car and waited for Santana. She came and got in. We drove to school and I walked in with my arms around her waist. We got to her locker and I smelled the whole football team and the had slushies. I pushed Santana out of the way and I took all of the slushies. I glared up at them. "You better ran." I said and they they did. I went after the slowest one and beat him to a pulp. Santana pulled me off and helped me clen up. I changed and we went to class. "You should join glee." Santana said to me. "Why." I asked. "So you and I can have more time to spend together." She said to me. I nodded. I saw Quinn and went up to her. "You should join glee." I said to her. "Why?" She asked. "You can be closer to Brittany." She nodded. I smiled and walked off. 'Now Noah.' I thought. I was walking when I saw Santana run into me. "Tanna, what's the matter?" I asked softly. She shook her head and hugged me. I hugged back. I saw this guy glaring at us. I glared back and he ran off. We went to the lunch room and sat down and messed around. It was after school and I saw Noah. "Join glee." I said in my alpha voice. He nodded. I smirked and we both walked to the choir room. I saw Quinn and we sat down waiting for the teacher. He came in 10 minutes late. "Are you three joining?" He asked and I nodded.

**Quinn's POV...**

Rachel and Noah pushed me to the front and smirked. I sighed and told the band what I'm playing.

Listen to this jam, show 'em what you got  
Inbox, fresh

First things first, I'm the realest (realest)  
Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let 'em feel it)  
And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right)  
You should want a bad bitch like this (ha)  
Drop it low and pick it up just like this (yeah)  
Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (on my wrist)  
Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (never)  
Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (what)  
Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
Champagne spillin', you should taste that

I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow

I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this  
Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is  
And my flow retarded, they speak it, depart it  
Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department  
Better get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind  
So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind  
Now tell me, who that, who that?  
That do that, do that?  
Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that  
I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold  
I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw

I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Trash the hotel  
Let's get drunk on the mini bar  
Make the phone call  
Feels so good getting what I want, yeah  
Keep on turning it up  
Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck  
Film star, yeah I'm deluxe  
Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, ow

Still stunting, how you love that  
Got the whole world asking how I does that  
Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
Look at that I bet you wishing you could clutch that  
Just the way you like it, huh?  
You're so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? (say what what?)  
Never turn down money  
Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like

I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane  
From L.A. to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold  
Remember my name, 'bout to blow

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
(Blow)

Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y  
That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y  
Who that, who that, I-G-G-Y

I finished panting. Everybody clapped. Next came up was Noah.

**Noah's POV...**

I went up and smirked.

Oh you gonna take me home tonight  
Oh down beside that red fire light  
Oh you gonna let it all hang out  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round

Hey I was just a skinny lad  
Never knew no good from bad  
But I knew love before I left my nursery  
Left alone with big fat Fanny  
She was such a naughty nanny  
Heap big woman, you made a bad boy out of me

Hey hey!

I've been singing with my band  
Across the water, across the land  
I've seen every blue eyed floozy on the way (hey)  
But their beauty and their style  
Went kind of smooth after a while  
Take me to them naughty ladies every time

C'mon!

Oh, won't you take me home tonight?  
Oh, down beside your red fire light  
Oh, and you give it all you got  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round

Hey, listen here  
Now I got mortgages and homes  
And I got stiffness in the bones  
Ain't no beauty queens in this locality (I tell you)  
Oh, but I still get my pleasure  
Still get my greatest treasure  
Heap big woman you done made a big man of me (now get this)

Oh (I know), you gonna take me home tonight (please)  
Oh, down beside that red fire light  
Oh, you gonna let it all hang out  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round  
Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round

Get on your bikes and ride

Ooh, yeah, oh, yeah, them fat bottomed girls  
Fat bottomed girls, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
All right  
Ride 'em cowboy  
Fat bottomed girls  
Yes, yes, right.

I sat down when I was done.

**Rachel's POV.. **

I kissed Santana and went to the front. I smiled and started singing.

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you

However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you

I'll always love you  
I'll always love you  
Cause I love you  
Love, love, love...

I looked at Santana while I sang. After I was done she came up and kissed me. We all made it into glee club.

**I don't own ANY of the songs in the story!**


	7. Quinn and Brittany, What?

**I don't own Glee**

**This chapter is going to be about Quinn and Brittany only!**

**Quinn's POV...**

I got ready for school. I ate and got into Noah's truck. We got to school and I walked to Brittany's locker. "Hi, britt." I said smiling. She turned around and smiled. "Hi." She said back. 'Its now or never' I thought to myself. "Britt, will you go on a date with me?" I said looking at her, scared. She grinned and started jumping up and down. "YES!" She squealed. I smiled. "Pick you up around 8:00pm." I said. She nodded and got a pen and pencil. She wrote soming down and gave it to me. "This my address." She said walking away. I smiled and put her address in my wallet. I headed to class.

**Brittany's POV...**

I went to class with a grin. I sat in the back. One of the football players sat next to me. "Hey babe, me you tonight." He said. I turned and glared at him. "I will not go out with you, or any of the football players!" I yelled punching him where it hurts. After class I went to Quinn's class. She came out and I smiled. "To class m'lady" I said holding out out my arm. She giggled and lopped her arm around mine. We walked to class in a comfortable slince. We got to class and I sat down in the back with her. All during class we were passing notes and giggling. After class we went different ways. It was finally lunch time and I got Quinn and took her out to my car. "Where do you want to have lunch?" I asked. She looked surprise. "Mc Dolonds." She said and I nodded. I smiled. We got there and we ate. We went back to school when lunch break was over with. It was after school and I was sitting next to Quinn in glee. We listen to talk. He finally let us go. I dropped Quinn off and then I went back home. I saw that it was five. I ran to my room and started getting ready. I finished getting ready cause there was a knock at the door.

**Quinn's POV...**

I knocked on the door nervous. A man open the door and I gulped. "Yes?" He asked. "I'm here for Brittany." I said looking in his eyes. He nodded and called down for Brittany. She came down and I gasped. She smiled and she walked me to Noah's truck. I open the door for her. She smiled. I got in and started the truck and headed to a fancy restaurant. We got there and I got us a table in the corner. We talked about random stuff. A waitress came and took our order. After we are I dropped Brittany off. "I had the best night." She said hugging me and kissing my cheek. I nodded and rubbed the cheek she kissed. She giggled and gave me one last hug. I made sure she made it in. I drove off and went back home. I got home and went to my room and got changed for bed and went to sleep.


	8. The Past Comes Out

**I don't own Glee!**

**Rachel's POV...**

A few months past since me and Santana got together and Quinn and Brittany are still going on strong. I was outsidewhen I smiled Lone Wolfs. Lone Wolfs break away from the pack. Anyway I growled and put Santana behind me. They came out and Shelby, Puck, Quinn, and Brittany came out. Quinn grabbed Santana and Brittany and pulled them inside. I realized two wolfs that were her parents. I stepped back. "Why are you here!" Shelby yelled. They growled and stepped forward. Noah and Shelby shifted. I stayed frozen. Santana came out. I tried to stop the wolf but it happened to fast. I growled and shifted. I wasn't in controlled of my wolf. I attack and killed every wolf even her parents. I looked around and started attacking Noah and Shelby. They dodged every attack. I felt something puncker my skin and I started feeling sleepy. I past out.

**Quinn's POV..**

I saw Santana go out, I tried to stop her but I was to slow. I saw turn and kill every wolf. She looked around and started attacking mom and Noah. I grabbed the trankerlizer gun and shot Rachel. Mom and Noah shifted back and picked up Rachel and put her in the house. I looked at Santana and saw that she was still breathing. I sighed and picked her up. I saw Brinnay look confused. "Rachel will explain when she wakes up." I said softly. She nodded. I put Santna on the couch.

**Rachel's POV..**

I woke up a few hours later and everything came back full force. I started to sob. "She fine and awake." My mom said. I looked up and ran downstairs. I came down and everybody was looking at me. "I have to explain." I said sighing and everybody nodded. I saighed and sat down "I'm the alpha in this family, I have a full pack, but someone wolfs left. I was out training some pups and some wondered off. I took the others back and went to find them. I found the rest all but one... She was going to be the next alpha when I was down. Well I found a few feet up and she got shot down. Her name was Beth. I took the other wolfs back and her I took her to her parents and they growled at me and broke the link. I took there yelling and more." I finished full on sobbing. "Everyday, every fucking day I got to live with that." I said hugging myself. Santana came up and hugged me telling me that I don't have to face this alone. I hugged her back tightly.


	9. The Past Comes Out 2

**I don't own Glee.**

**This is going to be a very short chapter... Less then 300 words.**

**Rachel's POV...**

After I calmed down, I took Santana's hands and took her to my room. I sat her on my bed and started pacing. "After the yelling I ran and met this human girl. She was just like you, but your better. Anyway I played with her, she was around Beth's age. I played with her and I didn't smell the Lone Wolfs and they attacked her. They made me watch and I cried. That girl did not deserved to die. I blame myself everyday of every hour." I said looking at Santana. She got up and kissed me softly. "You don't have to have all that pain on your own, let me help you." She said, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back. Quinn came barging in with Brittany. "Mom and Noah need you help...dads here." She said softly. I hooded. "Stay up here with Quinn and Brittany, please don't come down." I said softly. She nodded and I left.I walked down. "You should not be here." I said glaring at him. "Why?! You killed my pack!" He yelled. "They hurt my girl!" I yelled back. He shifted and I didn't. He looked at me before running away. I went back up. Santana hugged me. What's the story of your dad. I sighed. "After mom adopted Quinn my dad was... Let's just say pissed. He started hitting my mom and I got mad and I shifted and attacked him. We fought and he tried to kill Quinn. I slammed my paw in his face and he has a scar and he left." I did looking down.


	10. What the Fuck Happened?

**I don't own Glee**

**Santana's POV...**

Rachel and me were in bed. She was holding me. I rubbed her kunkles with my thumbs. "Can I stay with you?" I asked rolling over to meet her eyes. She nodded with a small smile. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Rachel said sitting up and putting me on her lap. Quinn came in with Brittany. "Mom said we all need to stay here tonight." "Why?" Asked Rachel. "Your room is the safest." Replied Quinn. I started feeling sleepy. I fell asleep.

**Rachel's POV...**

I smiled at Santana and laid back back down with her. She cuddled into me more. I yawned and dozed off. I woke up to yelling. I got up and walked downstairs. I hide in the shodows. I saw dad and mom. I growled and shifted. I jumped on dad, pinning him to the ground. I growled. "Rachel!" My mom yelled at me with anger. I looked at her. I backed off, whimpering. I shifted back. I got up and went to the basement. I locked myself in and sat in the comer crying. I heard mom kick dad out and went back up. I cried harder. I hugged myself. I closed my eyes and saw her face. "NO!" I yelled banging the wall. I got up and put a punching bag up. I started to hit it. It was morning and I broke 30 punching bags. I looked at my hands and saw that they were covered in blood. I sighed and kept punching. I broke this one and then went up. I cleaned my hand and covered them. I ate a bowl of cereal and then went to my room. I saw everyone was gone. I went to moms room and saw that she was gone. I whimpered and fell to the ground and started crying.


	11. Just a Dream

**I don't own Glee.**

**Quinn's POV...**

I woke up to Rachel sobbing. I turned on the light and saw she was still asleep. I pinned her down. "Rachel, please wake up, its just a dream." I said softly in her ear. She started to punch and kick. I held her down the best could so she wouldn't hit Santana. "Sissy, please wake up." I said using my old nickname for her. She open her eyes and started to sob. I sat up and held her. "Your safe, I got you." I whispered in her ear. She sniffled and hugged me tight. I rubbed her back. "Song, please." She mumbled. I nodded.

It doesn't hurt me.

You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh...

You don't want to hurt me,  
But see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

You, be running up that hill  
You and me, be running up that hill  
You and me won't be unhappy.

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building,  
If I only could, oh...

'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let me steal this moment from you now.  
C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
With no problems _[x2]_

'If I only could, be running up that hill.' _[x7]_

I finished and she fell back to sleep. I smiled softly and laid her back down and went back on the floor and fell asleep.

**I don't own this song!**


	12. I'm going to start over

**Im going to start over on this story because thanks to laxwriter. I read over my story and say that it's not clean and I need to clean it a bit. You'll get the first chapter by next week with a better story line. I promise. Thank you laxwriter, for giving me advice. ;-) **


End file.
